<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A “ Stress Free” Day by ImLostin1812</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811757">A “ Stress Free” Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostin1812/pseuds/ImLostin1812'>ImLostin1812</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, TWRP Reverse Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostin1812/pseuds/ImLostin1812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has been stressed lately; trying to write new songs, keep track of upcoming tours, running from the time cops, and making time to hang with friends. They take a day off and head to Earth for a festival. They were having fun until they lost each other in the crowd. A new fellow enters the crowd and meets Sung. This fellow seemed to be trustworthy, but looks are deceiving. During the night they encountered some hard challenges when they just wanted to relax and watch fireworks eating junk food. Sometimes a stress free day is filled with more stress than others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A “ Stress Free” Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my first Big Bang story, can’t wait to do more. I don’t fully know how to use AO3, so sorry for the broken text :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DOCTOR? MAY I HAVE A WORD WITH YOU? Havve asked.<br/>
“ *Sigh* Okay, what’s up?” Sung asked, looking exhausted.<br/>
I HAVE SCANNED YOU, THE COMMANDER, AND LORD PHOBOS RECENTLY, SEEING YOU ALL HAVE HIGH LEVELS OF STRESS. Havve says getting a shocked look from Sung.<br/>
“ Our stress levels?” Sung questioned.<br/>
YES, DOCTOR. THE OTHER TWO HAVE BEEN STRESSED FROM OTHER THINGS, ERGO THEY HAVE BEEN AFFECTING YOU. Havve said seeing the gears turn in Sung’s brain.<br/>
“ I guess there has been a bit more stress on us lately. Since you are pointing it out, do you have a way to help lower that?” Sung asked, leaning back in his chair.<br/>
AFTER SOME RESEARCH, A FUN DAY SOMEWHERE THAT HAS NO RELATION TO WORK WOULD DO THE TRICK. I HAVE FOUND A PLACE THAT SHOULD WORK. Havve said seeing Sung raise his eyebrows.<br/>
“ Really? Where and what is it?” Sung asked.<br/>
IT IS A FESTIVAL, HELD IN JAPAN, EARTH. THE FESTIVAL IS HELD AT NIGHT, GOOD FOOD, FLOATS, AND AT THE END THERE WILL BE FIREWORKS. Havve says as Sung nods.<br/>
“ That sounds great, but we would have to wear our gear.” Sung says, sounding defeated.<br/>
ACTUALLY, MANY PEOPLE DRESS UP AND MANY ALIENS, FROM THE STARS, COME DOWN TO THE FESTIVAL. YOU GUYS WOULD NOT HAVE TO WEAR YOUR EQUIPMENT. Havve says.<br/>
“ Really? When is it?” Sung asked.<br/>
IF WE LEAVE NOW, IT SHOULD BE THAT DAY. WOULD YOU AND THE OTHERS BE ABLE TO DO THAT? Havve asked.<br/>
“ Hell yeah! Come on, let's go tell Meouch and Phobos!” Sung cheered, jumping out of his chair and almost running out of the door.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
“ Yes! We’re here guys!” Meouch called out into the ship.<br/>
I LAND US. YOU GO GET READY. Havve says sitting in his chair.<br/>
“ Thanks, Hogan!” Meouch says springing from his chair and running to his room.<br/>
“ Woah, cool thingy Pho. What is it?” Meouch asked, catching Phobo's attention.<br/>
“ This is a yukata, Sung gave it to me a while ago.” Phobos signed, with a smile.<br/>
“ Hm, neat. Speaking of Sung, is he in his room?” Meouch asked, nodding his head.<br/>
“ I believe so.” Phobos answered.<br/>
“ Thanks, Phob.” Meouch says to then walk over to Sung’s room.<br/>
Meouch opened Sung’s door seeing Sung pull a tank top on. Meouch chuckled, catching Sung’s attention.<br/>
“ Oh, hey Meouch.” Sung says with a smile.<br/>
“ Sorry, I should have knocked. It’s been a while since you’ve worn a tank top.” Meouch says walking over to Sung’s desk and leaning against it.<br/>
“ I know, but this is like the only other shirt I have that I should say is simple, don’t want to be too flashy.” Sung says making jazz hands.<br/>
“ What about your core? Isn’t that going to be your flash?” Meouch asked.<br/>
“ Yep, I can take care of that later so-”<br/>
PREPARE FOR LANDING, THIS WILL BE BUMPY. Havve spoke into the intercom system.<br/>
The turbulence was rough, all three were knocked to the floor. Meouch fell on top of Sung, both covering their heads, making sure nothing fell on them. The landing was abrupt and sudden.<br/>
“ You okay?” Meouch asked using his arms to lift him above Sung.<br/>
“ Yeah, I’m fine. You?” Sung asked as Meouch sat back letting Sung sit up.<br/>
“ Yeah yeah, what happened?” Meouch asked.<br/>
ARE YOU GUYS OKAY? Havve asked as he and Phobos rushed in.<br/>
“ Yeah, we're fine, what happened?” Sung asked.<br/>
I AM UNCERTAIN ABOUT THAT, BUT IT IS NOT AS BAD AS YOU THINK. COULD BE A SMALL REPAIR. Havve says seeing the relief on the other three faces.<br/>
“ Okay, I’ll help you with that later, if you like Havve?” Sung gestured.<br/>
THAT WOULD BE HELPFUL DOCTOR, THANK YOU. Havve says offering a hand to Sung as Phobos helped Meouch up.<br/>
“ Now, shall we go and enjoy a festival?” Phobos asked.<br/>
All at once, the other three answered with an enthusiastic yes, making each other laugh.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~<br/>
They walked into the roads, filled with people, aliens and people dressed as aliens. The night was clear, and the stars shone and the moon was bright and full. Red lanterns were hung up making the buildings and roads a slight red.<br/>
Phobos and Havve walked over to a pastry shop and had grabbed a candied apple while Havve was telling jokes making him laugh.<br/>
Meouch led Sung to that stand and asked for a taiyaki, the one that was in the shape of a fish.<br/>
Sung had walked away and towards the middle of the road, admiring the lights and everyone that was there.<br/>
“ Get back here Sung.” Meouch says, throwing his arm over Sung.<br/>
“ You can’t leave, we just got here.” Phobos signed as he walked to the other side of Sung.<br/>
“ I wasn’t leaving, I was looking.” Sung protests.<br/>
“ Hey Phob, where’s Havve?” Meouch asked.<br/>
“ He found a cat and stayed to pet it.” Phobos signed with a smile.<br/>
“ Didn’t think he would stay to pet a cat.” Meouch says confused.<br/>
“ He likes cats. He always has. So when we met you, he seemed thrilled.” Sung answered, getting laughs from the other two.<br/>
~~~~~~~<br/>
As it got later in the night, more people and aliens had arrived, making the streets more crowded and harder to manage. They had stuck together for the most part until Phobos and Havve were separated from Meouch and Sung.<br/>
“ Can you see them?” Sung asked looking around for any sign of either of them.<br/>
“ No, I can’t. Come on, maybe this way.” Meouch says to start walking away.<br/>
“ Wait!” Sung calls out, already losing Meouch in the crowd as well.<br/>
“ Sung!” Sung could hear Meouch call for him but didn’t know where it was coming from due to the crowd.<br/>
Meouch kept calling out to Sung, but it started to fade away, scaring Sung.<br/>
“ Okay. This is great.” Sung says walking in between two shops, out of the crowd.<br/>
“ I’ve been on my own before, I can track them down,” Sung said, pacing back and forth.<br/>
“ I haven’t done this in years, how would I find them?” Sung started to panic.<br/>
He hasn’t been along for millions of years. He can say that he recently met Phobos and Meouch, due to his age. Havve had been with him longer but in a timeline since not much longer than the other two.<br/>
“ Okay, breathe. Maybe if I walk back to where we started I can find them.” Sung said walking to the crowd.<br/>
Sung watched into the crowd and studied the people and stood around them. He could see a few faces that would question his look. He shrugged that off and continued to walk.<br/>
Every now and then a person would bump into Sung, most being sorry and the others being rude. This time Sung apologized but the guy didn’t seem to be fond of him.<br/>
“ Are you lost, one eye?” He asked, showing a devilish smile.<br/>
“ Uh, yes I am. Sorry I didn’t mean to bump into you, just trying to find my friends.” Sung says trying to leave the man be.<br/>
“ So we aren’t friends? Hm, I can change your mind on that.” He says wrapping his arm around Sung’s shoulder.<br/>
“ What? Wait please, I would like to find my other friends.” Sung says, trying to get out of his grip.<br/>
“ Don’t worry, we’ll find them. There is a place that everyone goes, they could be in there.” He says, pulling Sung closer to him.<br/>
“ That's very helpful of you but, I can do this on my own, and I don’t even know who you are?” Sung questioned.<br/>
“ Oh, where are my manners, they call me X-Ray, and you?” X asked.<br/>
“ Doctor Sung,” Sung answered.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
LORD PHOBOS! THERE YOU ARE. WHERE ARE THE OTHERS? Havve asked as he and Phobos hugged.<br/>
“ I don’t know, I lost them in the crowd.” Phobos signed quickly.<br/>
HEY, IT IS OKAY. WE WILL FIND THEM. MEOUCH AND SUNG ARE BOUND TO BE TOGETHER. FIND ONE FIND THE OTHER. I CAN SEARCH FOR THE DOCTORS CORE, DON'T WORRY. Havve says calming Phobos down.<br/>
“ Ok, let’s find them,” Phobos says calming down and following behind Havve.<br/>
HOLD MY HAND, I DON’T WANT TO LOSE YOU IN THE CROWD AS WELL. Havve says offering his hand to Phobos. Phobos took his hand and smiled with a small blush on his cheeks.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
“ Sung!” Meouch called out into the crowd.<br/>
‘ Where did you go?’ Meouch thought to himself.<br/>
“ Sung!” Meouch called into the again, this time getting shoved to the ground.<br/>
“ Hey, watch it!” Meouch called out to the guy who vanished into the crowd within seconds.<br/>
Meouch stood back up and looked around at the faces around him. He couldn’t see anyone that he recognized. Meouch walked over to the stands seeing a few boxes on the ground that could help him get a better view of heads.<br/>
He climbed onto the boxes and looked at the sea of heads moving. He was starting to get hopeless until he saw Phobos antennae.<br/>
“ Phobos!” He shouted seeing the antenna move in his direction.<br/>
Meouch jumped off the boxes and made his way to where he saw Phobos. He thought he had missed them but he ran straight into Phobos, both falling to the floor.<br/>
“ Phobos!” Meouch cheered, jumping from the floor and helping Phobos up as well.<br/>
“ There you are! Where’s Havve, and have you seen Sung?” Meouch asked, making Phobos laugh.<br/>
COMMANDER, YOU ARE NOT WITH THE DOCTOR? Havve questioned.<br/>
“ No, I lost him in the crowd along with you guys,” Meouch says, sounding defeated.<br/>
“ It’s okay. Havve can track Sung by his core.” Phobos signs.<br/>
“ Really! Thank god, okay let’s get our Doctor back.” Meouch says seeing the others smile.<br/>
THIS WAY, WE SHOULD RUN INTO HIM SOON. Havve says leading the way.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
“ Right here, Doc,” X said opening a door.<br/>
“ Thanks?” Sung questioned.<br/>
“ Hey… wait, there's nothing here.” Sung said as he felt his blood go cold.<br/>
“ Ha ha ha, bye-bye Doctor,” X says slamming the door shut,<br/>
“ Wait!” Sung shouts, jumping back to the door banging on it hard.<br/>
“ Don’t even try Doc, now let's see how you deal with the cold,” X says, confusing Sung.<br/>
“ What?” Sung asked, feeling the air go cold.<br/>
“ Wait! Please, someone, let me out!” Sung cried out pounding on the door.<br/>
His movements would soon grow slower, as the cold would stiffen his muscles. He would feel his core freeze from the inside out, he was afraid of this happening. Sung never spoke about this but it’s a reason why he never liked the cold, he could die from the inside out.<br/>
‘ Keep trying, don't give up that easily!’ Sung thought to himself. He continued to bang on the door, being careful to save his energy, so he wouldn’t get tired.<br/>
‘ Knew I shouldn’t have worn a tank top’ Sung thought to himself, making him giggle.<br/>
~~~~~~~~<br/>
SOMETHING IS WRONG. Havve says shocking the other two.<br/>
“ What's wrong?” Phobos asked.<br/>
HIS CORE, SOMEONE GOT CLOSE TO IT AND HAS RUBBED OFF ON IT. THERE IS SOMEONE ELSE WHO HAS THE CORE ENERGY. Havve says sounding scared.<br/>
“ What? Did someone touch Sung? Oh, I’m going to kill them.” Meouch says punching his fist.<br/>
“ We will hurt them if they have hurt Sung.” Phobos signs placing his hand on Meouch’s shoulder.<br/>
“ Phew, okay what do we do now?” Meouch asked.<br/>
I NEED YOU TWO TO STICK TOGETHER TO FIND THE OTHER CORE ENERGY. BY THE FIGURES FORM HE IS WEARING A BLACK SUIT WITH A BLUE TIE. Havve says seeing them nod.<br/>
“ What about you?” Meouch asked.<br/>
I AM GOING TO SEARCH FOR THE OTHER ENERGY CORE, STAY TOGETHER, I WILL FIND THE DOCTOR. Havve says as they nod again and go separate directions.<br/>
~~~~~~~~<br/>
Havve walked through the crowd making his way over to the side where the shops were. He could see that the energy was starting to grow weak, scaring him. Havve quickly walked to the building that the energy was and was confused.<br/>
This building didn’t have any type of windows, door, or anything to show it was another building.<br/>
*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*<br/>
Load pounding was heard from the other side, seemingly to confuse Havve even more.<br/>
“ Hel...Help!” A voice called out to shiver afterward.<br/>
DOCTOR? Havve asked.<br/>
“ Hav… Havve. Help.” Sung responded.<br/>
DOCTOR! HANG ON I’M COMING! Havve shouted to pound on the wall.<br/>
Havve pounded on the wall, and in a matter of minutes broke down the wall to enter a freezing cold room. He stepped into the room and noticed on the floor was Sung. Sung was huddled on the floor holding his arms in a ball.<br/>
DOCTOR! Havve should get to his aid.<br/>
“ Hav-Havve,” Sung answered.<br/>
COME ON, LET’S GET YOU OUT OF HERE. Havve said to pick up Sung.<br/>
~~~~~~~~<br/>
“ Do you see anything Phobs?” Meouch asked.<br/>
“ Not yet, but the crowd seems to be thinning out,” Phobos answers, making Meouch look around, noticing that he was correct.<br/>
“ This way,” Meouch says, walking towards the middle of the road.<br/>
“ We should be able to see more being in the middle.” Meouch continues.<br/>
Phobos nods and they both continue to look for the guy.<br/>
They both started to part from each other as the crowd started to thin out. They started to get worried when they seemed to have both hit a dead end.<br/>
“ Welcome boys.” A voice called from behind them. Both turn around to see a guy in a black suit and a blue tie.<br/>
“ That’s the guy.” Phobos signs.<br/>
“ Oh, there’s no need to call me that. The name is X-Ray.” He interrupted.<br/>
“ Where’s our friend,” Meouch asked with a stern tone.<br/>
“ Why are you a bit impatient?” He answered.<br/>
“ Where is Sung?” Meouch asked, raising his voice.<br/>
“ Hm, Sung? That doesn’t ring a bell. I do know a Doctor though. He was quite charming,” X said, making Meouch’s blood boil.<br/>
“ Now, before you lose your cool. How about you stand down, or I will make you stand down.” X said with a strict tone.<br/>
“ Or what?” Phobos questions looking a little scared.<br/>
“ Or, you won’t see that friend again,” X says, making the other two go wide-eyed.<br/>
“ Ah, see, that wasn’t so hard. Now to keep your friend safe, get on your knees and hands behind your back.” X says.<br/>
Both hesitate but do as told knowing that Havve can find Sung before anything happens.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Havve ran into the ship and placed Sung on a med table. He was quick to get blankets and anything warm to help get Sung back to normal temperatures.<br/>
YOU WILL BE OKAY. YOU NEED TO STAY WARM, THESE WILL HELP. Havve reassures seeing a weak smile on Sung’s face.<br/>
“ Hav-Havve. The guy...the guy is a cop.” Sung whispers.<br/>
A COP? THEN HE IS AFTER ALL OF US? Havve questioned.<br/>
Sung nodded his head, slowly and his eye started to drift off then close.<br/>
‘ GOOD, I CAN FIND THE OTHERS WHILE YOU REST.’ Havve thought to himself.<br/>
Havve was able to place a cloak over Sung’s core and the ship as he left knowing that there was a chance that they would be able to track them both. He ran back to the street and started to look around trying to find the other two. There was very little to track on them, Havve would have to not rely on his scanners and just look.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Sung woke up minutes after Havve left. His movements were stiff and he could barely breathe normally. He was able to get off the med bay and head to the computers and search for the other three. He was shocked to see that two were cornered while the other one was walking around.<br/>
‘ I have to help.’ Sung thought to himself.<br/>
Sung walked slowly to the captain's spot sitting on the chair, his breathing still slow. He used his computer and was able to get the drone out and flying. He was very surprised to find that the drone even worked, even after the damage.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Havve started to get worried, he couldn’t find the others and they didn’t have the certain things that he could track.<br/>
WHERE ARE THEY? Havve asked stopping in the middle of the road looking around.<br/>
“ Hello, mister robot.” A voice said from behind Havve.<br/>
Havve turned around confused to see a man in a black suit and blue tie.<br/>
YOU? Havve asked.<br/>
“ Oh, you seem to already know who I am.” He spoke.<br/>
WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS? Havve asked with a stern voice.<br/>
“ Your friends? Hm, you must mean the cat guy and the moth man.” He said making Havve glare at him.<br/>
WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM? Havve asked almost to the point of yelling.<br/>
“ You should control your temper robot. Or you will end up like a friend of yours.” He said making Havve go wide-eyed.<br/>
YOU PLACED THE DOCTOR IN THAT FREEZING ROOM, DIDN’T YOU? Havve questioned.<br/>
“ Oh, you seemed to have found him. Well now, that can give me more of a reason to cuff you.” He said, confusing Havve.<br/>
WHO ARE YOU? Havve finally questioned and finally yelled.<br/>
“ The name is X-Ray, a time officer here to track you and your team down, to finally bring you, criminals, down.” He said, showing a devilish smile as a couple more cops showed up.<br/>
YOU ARE A COP? YOU ALMOST KILLED THE DOCTOR, AND YOU CALL ME THE CRIMINAL! Havve shouted to then quickly turn around and run.<br/>
“ You three are after him with me, you three go find the Doctor.” X shouts to his men.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~<br/>
“ Phobos? Are you okay? Shake the chains for yes.” Meouch asked.<br/>
A rattling of the cuffs could be heard from across the room.<br/>
“ Good. Have you ever broken out of cuffs before?” Meouch asked to get no answer.<br/>
“ I’ll take that as a no?” Meouch asked, getting a rattling noise.<br/>
“ Okay, I think I can get out of these,” Meouch said, trying to figure out how to unlock them.<br/>
“ Yes! Okay, where are you?” Meouch asked, getting on one of his knees.<br/>
Phobos started to shake the cuffs letting Meouch find him based on noise. Meouch unlocked the cuffs which didn’t fully help Phobos. How was he going to communicate to Meouch? They were in a dark room with no windows, for some reason.<br/>
“ Okay, I can’t see anything, so we can’t really talk. Stay close to me.” Meouch says standing to his feet helping Phobos stand as well.<br/>
Phobos kept a hand on Meouchs shoulder and was careful to walk close behind him. Meouch placed his hand on the wall and used it to guide them to wherever they were. Meouch soon found what felt like a light switch, so he flicked it up. The sudden light made them blink, now seeing the room they were confused. Phobos let go of Meouch’s shoulder and walked towards the middle of the room. The floor seemed to be made of a glass material.<br/>
“ Odd. Why would the floor look like that?” Phobos signed.<br/>
Meouch shrugged but was caught off guard by the floor shaking. Both Phobos and Meouch feel to their knees, hearing something open. The floor started to shrink from the edges to the middle. Phobos looked to be on the safe side being in the middle square but Meouch not so much,<br/>
“ Phobos! Help!” Meouch called out losing his balance and falling off the edge, catching the floor.<br/>
Phobos tried to move forward but the floor kept shaking making him fall backward.<br/>
“ Phobos! I’m slipping!” Meouch shouted.<br/>
Phobos sprang back to his feet and lunged to Meouchs hands, catching him at the last minute.<br/>
“ Nice catch Phob.” Meouch laughed.<br/>
Phobos pulled him up and they both sat on the square confused on what to do.<br/>
“ Now what?” Phobos asked.<br/>
“ No idea, we could try to get out of here or wait till Sung and Havve find us. Or in the worst case, get taken to jail.” Meouch says looking over the edge under the square.<br/>
“ Maybe we wait for a bit, then try to get out if nothing happens.” Phobos signs, seeing Meouch nod in response.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
The drone was able to pick up Havve’s single, finding that he was being chased. Before he could get the drone back it malfunctioned and crashed. Sung wasn’t all too surprised by that. Based on what he saw he had a feeling that X had sent some of the others to find him.<br/>
“ W-Where are the others?” Sung breathed out.<br/>
Sung stumbled over to Meouch’s chair and pulled up the locating system on his computer. He knew he could probably find Phobos and Meouch, most likely they would be together, without their armor, he needed to use something else to find them. Phobos was the last of his kind, maybe he could search for the blood that ran through Phobos and locate them.<br/>
Within minutes of searching, he found his match. They were aboard a ship that seemed to be hidden from other scanners. A police ship that seemed to be the most tech thing here. Sung sighed to himself, he wished he understood the systems more, then he would be able to things like Havve. Havve? Havve! He located Havve again seeing he was trying to hide, near the ship, Sung would be able to get to him if he leaves now and tries to run.<br/>
Sung jumped from his seat, he regretted that it hurt, and tried to run. He got out of the ship and was able to stumble out and find Havve.<br/>
DOCTOR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Havve whispered shouted at Sung.<br/>
“ I- I wanted to help. Meouch and Phobos, they are on a police ship, that way.” Sung breathed out.<br/>
SIGH, OKAY. HERE I WILL CARRY YOU, BASED ON YOUR VITALS IT WOULD BE BEST IF I DO. LEAD THE WAY. Havve says turning around and letting Sung get on his back.<br/>
“ That way. You might want to hurry.” Sung says.<br/>
WHY? Havve asked.<br/>
“ Cause the police are over there,” Sung says pointing behind them.<br/>
WHAT!? Havve questioned turning behind them to see the police<br/>
LET’S GET OUT OF HERE. Havve was quick to say before he started running.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
“ What do we do now?” Meouch asked.<br/>
“ No idea. I thought this was supposed to be a relaxing day?” Phobos asked.<br/>
“ It was, then we… lost each other. Guess we aren’t relaxed enough to leave each other's side.” Meouch answered.<br/>
“ It's okay to worry about each other. I don’t really remember a time when I didn’t have you guys.” Phobos signs.<br/>
“ Me too. Kinda wish we were with the other two.”  Meouch said, ears going down in the process.<br/>
Phobos was surprised to see his ear go down, he felt bad for Meouch. They have been sitting in the room for about 10 minutes both unsure of what to do. Phobos looked around the room seeing if there was anything to get them out. He spotted something, tapping Meouch on the shoulder and pointing to a small crack in the wall.<br/>
“ How do we get to it? There's about a five to six-foot gap between us and the wall.” Meouch asked.<br/>
“ What if? What if I get on your shoulders, and you lean me over to the spot?” Phobos asked.<br/>
“ You are insane but, it’s the only idea we have so, let’s do it.” Meouch agreed.<br/>
Phobos stood up as Meouch got his feet but stayed crouched down. Phobos climbed onto his shoulders and tried to keep his balance as Meouch started to stand up. Once MEouch had stood up fully, he inched over to the edge, positioned his feet so he wouldn’t fall and started to lean over. Phobos hit the spot with the crack and saw it was like either a paper or fabric. He poked his finger in and ripped the piece off. Behind it was a vent, lucky find.<br/>
“ Phob, hurry please, I’m starting to slip.” Meouch said.<br/>
Phobos grabbed the vent and pulled on it, it moved but didn’t come off. He pulled again, this time moving more, needs one more pull and they are free.<br/>
“ Phob, please hurry!” Meouch says this time with an emergency tone.<br/>
Phobos nodded, even if Meouch can’t see. He turned back to the vent and yanked as hard as he could. The vent cover came off and he threw it down into the hole. He climbed in kicking Meouch back, enough for Meouch to stay on the square.<br/>
“ Way to go Phob! Find a way to get me to you.” Meouch called out.<br/>
Phobos crawled farther into the vent finding a T in the vent system. He turned to the left and backed up to turn back to the tunnel he had just crawled in. He popped his head out of the vent to see a smile on Meouch’s face.<br/>
“ What should I do? Should I jump to you?” Meouch asked.<br/>
Phobos nodded and moved his body so his shoulders were now sticking out of the vent. Meouch stepped back on the square and ran off the square, the last footstep, out of two, he jumped. He raised both arms and reached for Phobos. They caught each other both scared that Meouch was about to fall. Phobos started to scoot back as Meouch used the pads on his feet to get a small grip on the wall. Meouch crawled in as Phobos scooted back, both sighed in relief.<br/>
“ Can’t believe that worked.” Meouch said dropping his head down to the floor of the vent.<br/>
“ Okay. How do we get out of here?” Meouch asked looking back up.<br/>
“ Well, let’s not split up.” Phobos signs.<br/>
“ Well duh. Maybe uh, maybe I can sniff us out?” Meouch asked.<br/>
“ That can work.” Phobos answered.<br/>
“ Ok. We should probably go left.” Meouch says seeing Phobos start to back up and enter the vent on the right and signals for Meouch to lead the way.<br/>
“ Thank you, stay close okay.” Meouch said coming up to Phobos to see him nod.<br/>
~~~~~~~~<br/>
“ How do we get in?” Sung asked.<br/>
I CAN’T SEEM TO FIND A WAY IN FOR ROBOTS. Havve says confusing Sung.<br/>
“ For robots?” Sung asked.<br/>
I WON’T BE ABLE TO FIT IN THE VENTS, BUT YOU CAN. YOUR VITALS ARE A BIT STRONGER THAN BEFORE BUT I DON’T WANT TO RISK THAT. Havve states.<br/>
“ Havve. I know but, I need to get the others. If I can find them they will help me, they would already be able to tell since I look drained.” Sung said, gesturing to his face.<br/>
OKAY, I’LL CREATE A DISTRACTION TO TRY AND LEAD THEM AWAY. THE BACKSIDE, YOU SHOULD FIND A DOOR. ONCE IN YOU SHOULD SEE ANOTHER DOOR, THAT WILL LEAD YOU TO A VENT. Havve informed Sung.<br/>
“ Are you sure about it?” SUng asked.<br/>
SADLY NO. THE SHIP IS PRETTY HIGH TECH AND I CAN’T SEE EVERYTHING. SO YOU WILL HAVE TO BE EXTRA CAREFUL. Havve says placing his hand on Sung’s shoulder.<br/>
“ Don’t worry. You should be careful as well.” Sung said.<br/>
Havve stood up and left Sung at their hiding place. Within a couple of minutes, there was a loud boom causing all the cops to the case after it. Sung poked his head out seeing they were all gone. He stood up taking shaky steps heading to the backside of the ship. He entered the door seeing the ship was way cooler than he thought.<br/>
“ Hey Phob, I think we are getting close.” Meouch’s voice called out from the vents.<br/>
“ Meouch?” Sung asked, almost happily falling to the ground to the vent.<br/>
“ Sung? Is that you?” Meouch asked.<br/>
“ Yes! Please tell me you have Phobos?” Sung asked with tears filling his eye.<br/>
“ Yes, he’s right behind me. Try to get the vent cover off.” Meouch said.<br/>
“ Ok, I’ll try.” Sung answers confusing Meouch.<br/>
Sung grabbed at the vent cover and pulled, it barely moved. Sung yanked again, still barely moving. Sung was almost breathless trying this.<br/>
“ Bud, what’s wrong?” Meouch asked, full of concern like Phobos.<br/>
“ I lost some strength and energy. You’ll see it soon.” Sung answered, pulling at the cover again, this time it comes off, sending Sung into the other wall with a groan.<br/>
“ Oh shit, hang on Doc.” Meouch said trying to crawl out of the vent faster.<br/>
Meouch was able to jump his legs out of the vent and got to Sung quickly, now seeing how pale Sung looked.<br/>
“ What the hell happened to you?” Meouch questioned.<br/>
“ Left in a frozen room*big breath in* core freezes from inside out.*breath out*” Sung said.<br/>
Phobos crawled out of the vent seeing Sung and gave a surprised look.<br/>
“ Don’t worry. Be fine later.” Sung replied.<br/>
“ Let’s get off of this ship and find Havve. I want to go home.” Phobos signed.<br/>
“ Yes please.” Meouch agreed as Sung gave a thumbs up.<br/>
Phobos stood up as Meouch picked up Sung and they exited the ship.From there they could hear shouting and footsteps coming towards them. They all looked towards the noise to see Havve running up to them with the cops behind him.<br/>
“ Havve?!” Meouch questioned.<br/>
RUN! Havve shouts back.<br/>
Without a second to lose they start running as well, listening to where Sung was leading them. They made it to the ship and were quick to get everything working and take off in a matter of seconds. They had warped to a time where they couldn’t be followed where they all took a sigh of relief.<br/>
“ Ok, what the heck happened to you?” Meouch asked Sung.<br/>
“ I, I don’t fully know. This was supposed to be a relaxing evening, and look at us now.” Sung said, covering his eye.<br/>
“ Maybe we shouldn’t have done that,” Sung sighed.<br/>
“ Well it may have been a crap way to end the night but, I did have some fun.” Meouch replied.<br/>
Both Phobos and Havve agreed, hoping that they would be able to lift Sung’s spirits.<br/>
HERE, I HAVE AN IDEA. MEOUCH HELP SUNG TO THE MED BAY, PHOBOS YOU COME to HELP ME. Havve says standing up and walking out of the room with Phobos behind.<br/>
Meouch and Sung, both clearly confused did as told. They sat in the Med Bay for a couple of minutes waiting for Phobos and Havve. Havve went to grab an iPad that was on the ship as Phobos went to get snacks and drinks.<br/>
They entered the Med Bay seeing Meouch and Sung were sitting on the beds. Havve set up the iPad with a movie that needed to be played. Phobos handed each one of them a drink and snack, then took a seat next to Meouch. Havve joined them once he played the movie and sat next to Sung. Within about 20 minutes Sung had fallen asleep and laid on Meouch's shoulder.<br/>
“ Is he going to be okay?” Meouch whispered to Havve.<br/>
YES. HE NEEDS REST AND HEAT AND HE SHOULD BE FINE WITHIN A COUPLE HOURS OR SO. Havve whispers back.<br/>
The other three watched the movie, one by one falling asleep on each other. Sung woke up a bit to think a small thought. ‘ May not have been able to have a nice evening at the festival but, a movie with family works just as well.’ Sung smiled to himself to then fall back asleep.<br/>
The next morning, Havve woke first. He smiled seeing the other three on top of each other in a pile. He stood from the bed and stretched, and was able to scan the three. All their stress levels had gone down. Checking on Sung, his vitals had gone back to normal, while his core was at a stable temperature. Have walked to the door about to leave but was stopped.<br/>
“ Morning Havve.” Sung yawned.<br/>
GOOD MORNING DOCTOR. WOULD YOU LIKE BREAKFAST? Havve asked.<br/>
“ That sounds nice.” Sung repiled, gently moving himself off the bed and others.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>